Total Drama: Couples Edition
by Jesus.Lives
Summary: 5th season where COUPLES compete for the ultimate prize. You decide who wins! UPDATE: Gwen turns to Cody, Noah is stuck entertaining Izzy and Courtney and Duncan are flirting again. The couples are breaking up. What will happen next? Enter the season four competitors.
1. Introductions

**WELCOME TO **

**TOTAL DRAMA: COUPLES EDITION**

_That's right. The fifth season of Total Drama is the couples edition taking place right after Revenge of the Island._

_It will go quickly with challenges and vote offs revealing the top couple and the winner of the cash prize._

_You decide!_

**_Original Couples in the running:_**

_Geoff and Bridgette_

_Gwen and Duncan_

_ Owen and Izzy_

_DJ and the cod_

_Lindsay and Tyler_

_Heather and Alejandro_

_ Harold and Leshawna_

_Sierra and Cody_

_Noah and Courtney_

_PLUS two mystery couples from Total Drama: Revenge of the Island_

_、、、、、、、、、、、、、_

* * *

><p>、、、、、、、、、、、、、<p>

"Welcome to Montreal. That's right because nobody would put it in the budget for another jet we couldn't get to Paris and we had to settle for here… the most prominent, but maybe not the most romantic city of Quebec." Chris spread out his hand to show the scenic Montreal backdrop.

"This season we bring you all the hottest couples in Total Drama history, all on one show where each couple will compete for the one million cash prize! This is Total Drama: Couples Edition and its heating up as the most competitive and lovey-dovey Total Drama yet. Oh la la." He fanned himself and continued.

"Now here's the first couple. They've been on and off since the first season and were kicked off the second season for constantly making out. First ones on the show, we have Geoff and Bridgette."

Geoff and Bridgette walked in front of the cameras and waved, not making out for once.

"Next we have another favorite. He's full of attitude and has been to juvie. She stole him away from another contestant earning herself a title of 'boyfriend kisser'. They both like horror movies and dark colors. Welcome Gwen, Duncan - Gwuncan."

Gwen and Duncan were the next ones out. His arm around her, Gwen smiles and waves nervously.

"He's 400 pounds of pure fun. She's 115 pounds of crazy. Together they're crazy fun, it's Owen and Izzayyyyyyy."

Izzy rides Owen like a horse as Owen stampedes in front of the camera on his hands and knees.

"Yee-haw!"

"Ah, this is one of my favorites, because they got together in none other than my home town, Newfoundland. DJ and the coddddddddddddddddddd."

DJ walked in hugging his cod in the fish bowl.

"Yeah, oooookay. She likes the shopping, he likes her and occasionally suffering major bodily injuries. Most people think they have about a brain cell shared between the two of them. Welcome Lindsay and Tyler."

Lindsay jumped up and down clapping and then stopped. "Yay! It's Tyler! Wait… which one is Tyler again?"

Everyone groaned.

Tyler, right next to her, raised his hand. "Right here babe."

She gave him a skeptical look. "Um, I don't think so…"

"Moving on. This manipulative diva has kissed the most people in Total Drama history and would do almost anything to win. He is pretty much her with a goatee. It's Heather and Alejandroooooo".

They both walk out, not looking at each other but waving at the cameras and flashing smiles.

"He spends his spare times at magic and comic conventions; she spends her spare time talking smack about other contestants. It's none other than Harold and Leshawna."

Leshawna came out with a hand on her hip, Harold followed. "I did that one time. Once. And that's what you're saying to introduce me?"

"It was memorable." Chris shrugged unapologetic.

"She used to be just a crazy stalker and now…. well… she's pretty much still a crazy stalker. And he had to put up with her all throughout the third season much to the amusement of our viewers. It's Sierra and Codayyyy. Or better known as Coderra. Nice blog by the way Sierra. I learned things about Cody that I didn't even WANT to know."

"Gah!" Cody exclaimed and hung his shoulders ashamedly.

"Thanks Chris, you know I really tried to get the most interesting-"

"Uh-huh, now move along." Chris cut her off impatiently "She's sued this show countless times and wants to make Duncan pay. He's… also looking forward to sticking it to Duncan? It's Courtney and… Noah?" Chris scratched his head. "Wait just one sweet minute guys. Couples Edition is for couples that have shared at least one verified kiss on one of the Total Drama serieses. Thems the breaks. So you either pucker up in the next five seconds or you're out of here!"

"Come on, Harold and Leshawna aren't even a couple!" Courtney threw her hands up in the air in protest.

"Ah, but they kissed."

"And DJ and the cod? It's a fish!"

"Kissed."

"And Heather and Alejandro don't even like each other," chimed in Noah.

"And still they kissed. Now you have five, four, three, two…"

"One million dollars, one million dollars," Noah remind himself before closing his eyes for the shortest millisecond of a kiss ever. Courtney gave Chris a look of triumph that he couldn't kick them out of the competition.

"Okay don't get all Bridgette and Geoff on me. No one wants to see that. Now we've got two more couples from Total Drama: Revenge of the Island who will join us after we've kicked one of these couples to the curb to make it an even ten couples. So for our Total Drama veterans, it's time to see if you're going to continue on or you lovebirds are going to be watching this season from your sofa." He pointed at each of them.

"Now since you all like singing so much this first challenge to see who will stay will be a duet. If the two of you can't sing a proper duet, then you're out and the other couples are in as your replacement. Juicy." Chris turned to the camera.

"Who will sing to each other and make Chef bawl like he did while watching this years top romantic comedy and who will completely suck? Stay tuned to Total Drama: Couples Edition to find out!" Chris put out his hand extravagantly to the camera and then stopped. "Okay, that's a wrap. Now who is going to get me my chicken burrito? People! I've been hungry for a full twelve minutes now…"

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

* * *

><p>、、、、、、、、、、、、、<p>

**who should be the first out? **

**DJ and the cod? Lindsay and Tyler?**

**REVIEW and DECIDE NOW!**


	2. Duets

**WELCOME TO **

**TOTAL DRAMA: COUPLES EDITION**

_That's right. The fifth season of Total Drama is the couples edition taking place right after Revenge of the Island._

_It will go quickly with challenges and vote offs revealing the top couple and the winner of the cash prize._

_You decide!_

_、、、、、、、、、、、、、_

* * *

><p>、、、、、、、、、、、、、<p>

"Thank you Sierra and Cody for that ode to Cody's underwear. It was amazingly descriptive but still kind of sweet in a way that makes you want to lose your lunch." Chris gagged though didn't vomit since the show had barely just begun. He leaned back in his recliner chair that he'd barely moved from the whole of the first challenge. They were on a sound set next to the nice little cottage retreat the rest of this series was being filmed in.

"Now we've had Alejandro and Heather doing their Spanish duet. Impressive." Chris started to run through the outcome of the competition so far.

"Leshawna belting out a number to Harold's beatboxing. Very Aretha, nice. DJ singing about how he doesn't want to harm any more animals and how his little cod friend has made it all possible even though it was just Alejandro conning him all along. Never thought **that** would end." Chris yawned.

"We've had Lindsay singing to a tree that she thought was Tyler. Not the best move for something that was supposed to be romantic. Geoff and Bridgette's sassy song that lasted for all of one minute before they became inflamed with passion… _again_… and grossed out everyone watching at home… _again. _Sure fire way to get yourself kicked off the show in the first episode guys or did you forget from season two?" Chris sure hadn't forgotten.

"We've had Owen and Izzy's deliciously descriptive song in which we didn't know if they were singing about fried chicken or each other… now I really want to eat again so where are those interns with my food?" Chris strained his neck looking around for them but they were hiding out in one of the cottages far away from Chris.

"And who can forget Duncan and his band rocking it out with Gwen? It was death metal. It was poetic. It gave me chills. So far it seems everybody is safe except DJ for boring me to death and Lindsay for the tree stunt. Really? Tyler was to your RIGHT Lindsay, your RIGHT. Try using your eyes some time. But let's not forget Geoff and Bridgette who seem to want to take the fast track right to that couch for the rest of the season. Surprisingly they're still not sick of each other. Except when Alejandro is around, right Bridgette? Ha. Never going to live that one down but luckily Geoff isn't the jealous type of guy… or is he? Oooh… dramaery." Or Chris hoped otherwise this show was getting dull and fast.

"Now it's time for Noah and Courtney but since I'm already bored and hungry, I have this gong right here from the Total Drama World Tour when we went to China just so I can stop from enduring any more painful singing than I feel necessary."

Courtney began the singing with Noah breaking in occasionally, speaking not singing. "I don't know what I was thinking."

"You don't?"

"I should have went with Justin,"

Noah rolled his eyes. "Second choice. Of course."

"Actually you were the third because I wanted Duncan to be mineeeeeeeeeeeee."

"I don't see what you see in that guyyyyyy."

"Because most guys will do whatever I say, whatever I do…"

Noah began reading a book, flipping the pages and commenting, "They're idiots."

"And most guys are more proactive than you."

Noah put his book down. "So?"

"But Duncan, he's annoyingly harsh and he's got that spark."

"So you like him because he's not a sucker?"

"Because anyone else would give me whatever I want. But that's not what I want."

"What do you want?"

"I want a challengeeeeeee, something to inspire me,"

"Je doute que" Noah responded blandly in French

"And I want to crush Gwennnn…"

"What do you need me for then?"

Courtney had her mouth open ready to answer when the sound of the gong rang out.

"Looks like you'll have to continue your little disagreement later although I'm all for the crushing of Gwen."

"Hey!" Gwen protested from the side.

"So who will stay? Who will leave? Who will run and get me food before I feed one of the interns to the sharks? All this and more after the break on Total Drama: Couples Edition."

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

* * *

><p>、、、、、、、、、、、、、<p>

**confessionals next and then the elimination.**

**if you have a preference on who goes...**

**REVIEW and DECIDE NOW!**


	3. Confessionals

**WELCOME TO **

**TOTAL DRAMA: COUPLES EDITION**

_That's right. The fifth season of Total Drama is the couples edition taking place right after Revenge of the Island._

_It will go quickly with challenges and vote offs revealing the top couple and the winner of the cash prize._

_You decide!_

_、、、、、、、、、、、、、_

* * *

><p>、、、、、、、、、、、、、<p>

"So let's take a wee gander at what our contestants said about their partners in the bathroom confessionals. That's right. No secrets this time around so be careful. That and between the cod and Tyler's shifty eyes they were making at each other there really wasn't enough real drama going on so we had to stir it up a little."

The confessionals played out on a big screen in front of them in the foyer of their cottage retreat where the season was being filmed.

[Alejandro's Confessional]

"Am I going to make Heather pay? You bet I am. Slowly and surely. I'm going to make her think that we're a team and that I've forgiven her for that underhanded move on World Tour and then…" he laughs slowly and evilly. "She won't even see it coming."

[End Confessional]

"**Now** she will," Chris laughs, "sometimes I love this show." Alejandro tugs on the collar of his shirt and glances at Heather who is steaming until her own face comes on the screen.

[Heather's Confessional]

"It's not like a big deal, it was purely strategic. Alejandro knows how to play the game and that was the only reason I asked him. That and out of everyone else I've kissed on this show he's the only one I can stand being around for more than five minutes." She looks at the camera as if it's judging her. "What? You know it's true."

[End Confessional]

Chris was slurping on a large soda shrugs when the camera panned back to him. "Heather hates everyone. Not like we haven't heard that one before."

[Leshawna's Confessional]

"Na-uh. You ain't getting me to talk any more smack. Harold's a'ight. We're friends and for the purposes of this I guess we're a couple…" Leshawna rubs her elbow. "Just friends."

[End Confessional]

"And repeating that every season doesn't make it any more true." Chris was amused and gave another large slurp, leaning further back in his recliner.

[Harold's Confessional]

"Shhh.. I'm hiding from Duncan. Don't let him know I'm in here."

[End Confessional]

"Ha, ha. Secrets up. Now he knows all about your little hiding place in the toilettttt."

[Duncan's Confessional]

"How could they let Courtney onto the show. She and that twerp aren't even a couple! You know I bet she's just doing this to try to get back at me." He stabbed the bathroom wall beside the camera with his knife. "And it's not working."

[End Confessional]

"Looks like its working pretty great to me Mister Anger Boy."

"Could you stop with the comments?" Duncan shot back at him, still just as angry.

"No can do. What the host says goes and Chef is busy tending to the Revenge of the Island couples in a different location so this host has to get his kicks any way he can."

[Gwen's Confessional]

"Am I a little bit weirded out that Courtney is here? Yeah. But it's been a long time and the two of them have been long over with. Longggg over with. Plus, Duncan and I really have a great thing going. I'm not worried at all." Her forced smile tells another story.

[End Confessional]

"Like Duncan doesn't keep batting between the two of you like a ping pong ball already. I'd say you have good reason to be jealous New Heather."

"Hey!"

[Cody's Confessional]

"Ahhh Gwen's back. It's fate." He rested his head in his cupped hands and sighed dreamily. "Not that I'm not happy to be here with Sierra. Sierra means the world to me. Even if she did write some pretty personal things on her blog about me that made me have to switch schools… and move… twice… But I'm not mad about it. We're just still trying to work on boundaries, that's all."

[End Confessional]

"I'd say now is a good time to work on those boundaries since she's down there trying to gnaw at your sock."

Sierra looked up from the floor guiltily as Cody glanced down catching her in the act.

[Sierra's Confessional]

"I can't believe I'm on a couples special of Total Drama with CODAYYY! EEE!" She tears at her hair which is shorter now. "I am soooo… EEE! I have to blog about it! Do you think he likes the new hair. It's natural. So better than skanky Heather and that wig of hers in season two don't you think?"

[End Confessional]

"Ugh. Who can forget that atrocity. And the smell of that cave woman wig… Heather did NOT look good that season."

"Hey!" Heather exclaims and gets glared at by Gwen for stealing her line.

[Geoff and Bridgette's Confessional]

There are smacking and kissing noises heard while Geoff's back is up against the camera.

[End Confessional]

"Get a room guys…. Oh uh… I guess you did. Carry on then."

[Tyler's Confessional]

"That fish has totally been eyeing me. I wonder if Lindsay noticed." He tries to shake the camera. "I didn't cheat on you Linds. It was for a challenge! A challenge!"

[End Confessional]

"You still haven't forgotten about that cod. Guess it made quite a first impression by that slap. Have we got that clip to show in slow-mo again?"

The clip of Tyler getting slapped by the cod is shown in very slow motion as Chris laughs.

[Lindsay's Confessional]

"I don't remember Tyler looking like that. Hey do you think they have malls in Quebec?"

[End Confessional]

"Yes, yes they do. Moving on."

[DJ and the cod's Confessional]

"This time me and the little buddy here are going all the way. No running back home to mama for me this time around." DJ suddenly gets a panicked look and clutches the fish bowl tightly. "Don't tell mama I said that!"

[End Confessional]

"Not only did mama DJ see it, the whole world just saw it. Embarrassing."

[Owen's Confessional]

"Do you think Chris will give me some of that burrito? So hungry… need… cheese… curds…" He gasps and rubs his stomach acting light headed and desperate.

[End Confessional]

"Cheese curds are the specialty around here. And poutine. Could one of you entirely expendable interns get to getting me some poutine?"

[Izzy's Confessional]

"My money is on the MOOSE! The MOOSE!" She shakes her hair wildly around in front of the camera.

[End Confessional]

"Aw, looks like Izzy has a code name for the big man."

"The moose have been watching." Izzy stares out into space for a moment. "I'm okay. Oooh. What was that about poutine?"

[Courtney's Confessional]

"Alright, you're probably thinking why Noah? It's partly because he was the first one to realize what a slimeball Alejandro was. I figure he can feed me information, I can help him not to be such a loser. It's basically the perfect arrangement. That and Noah isn't entirely indifferent toward Duncan. Another thing that works in my favor. Courtney thinks ahead." She taps her head a couple of times and grins winningly at the camera.

[End Confessional]

"Way to reveal your strategy to the world. And here I was thinking you might actually keep up the pretense of being a COUPLE a few more days."

[Noah's Confessional]

The next tape showcases Noah with his high-girlish voice that he does generically while imitating any females. "Oh look I'm Princess Courtney. I cried for two days when someone refused to get me the Deluxe Barbie Dream House when I was five. I'm used to pushing everyone around until I get my way. I like boys that I can bend to my will until I crush them like a twig. And I used to be a CIT so everyone should love me." He dropped back to his normal voice. "You've got to be kidding me. The only reason I even came back to this show was for the airtime. Since my new employer really wants me to say something about her company online. Go Grace's Manicures! Yay!" He puts thumbs up in the air. "That and it was a good time to catch up with Owen, Cody and their crazy other halves. Other than that I hate this show."

[End Confessional]

"Ouch." Chris made a show of recoiling. "And it hates you too since you never seem to make it past the half-way mark elimination wise."

Courtney glared at Noah, arms crossed and then recovered from the insult and lowered her own voice a tad. "Well I'm Noah. I think people should just hand me the million dollars because I'm smart. The closest thing I've had to a girlfriend is Cody's ear."

Noah was shocked and had to shake himself out of staring at her with an impressed gaze. "I have never been more attracted to anyone in my life" Deadpan. Actually he'd never been particularly attracted to her at all until this moment. Of course he thought she was hot but that was different to actually being attracted to somebody. A lot of people were hot that he couldn't stand. Like Lindsay for example, hot as anything but if you had to listen to her talk about the mall for more than half a second it was amazing how quickly you could forget about how she looked. Idiot.

Courtney looked proud of herself too. "And for your information I already HAD the Deluxe Barbie Dream House, I wanted the My Little Pony Stable."

"Of course you did." They grinned at each other.

"So who will be out after that display? Noah and Courtney for their blatant dislike of each other? DJ for insulting his mother? Tyler for making eyes at the cod? Stay tuned!"

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

* * *

><p>、、、、、、、、、、、、、<p>

**next up the elimination.**

**looks like DJ and his cod are not popular... sadly...**

**but you can change that by hitting REVIEW!**

**also if you have any ideas about possible couples from RoTI to be featured**

**review or message me!**


	4. Eliminations

**WELCOME TO **

**TOTAL DRAMA: COUPLES EDITION**

_That's right. The fifth season of Total Drama is the couples edition taking place right after Revenge of the Island._

_It will go quickly with challenges and vote offs revealing the top couple and the winner of the cash prize._

_You decide!_

_、、、、、、、、、、、、、_

* * *

><p>、、、、、、、、、、、、、<p>

"We've tallied up the viewer votes and nobody is up for a love triangle with a cod. That means DJ, coddy – you're out. Cod, if you're going back to Newfoundland maybe you can take a gift basket back to my cousin for the arrival of their new baby boy."

DJ frowns and cuddles the bowl, dripping tears into the water. "I'm sorry mama."

"Sure ya are crybaby. And that means Lindsey and Tyler, you're also out. That's for trying to hook it up with a fish… for a second time!"

"Does that mean I get to go to the mall?" Lindsay scratches her head.

"I thought it was only supposed to be one couple this elimination before we get the new couples." Heather stepped forward, displeased.

"Yeah, about that… there's going to be a delay. For SOME reason they thought it was supposed to be in Northern Manitoba and so they're stuck up in the praries for a little while longer. But Chef's keeping them GOOD company no doubt… Basically it's the same deal as usual, if they make it out alive they get to be in the show and everyone wins."

"So why are we getting rid of two couples tonight?"

"Come on. Nobody who watches this show would ever think that Lindsay and Tyler have a chance of winning. So I'm just lightening the load a little. Plus with the catering budget this time around we really can't afford to be housing so many of you."

"It's only the first night!"

"Yeah, speaking of which each couple will be staying in rooms together this time around. That's right. Co-ed. And if you think about doing anything Geoff and Bridgette would do, I'd think again since each room is fitted with multiple infrared cameras which also cost a pretty penny and is why we couldn't give a room to two cod kissers so we decided to give them the boot the first night. All cleared up?"

Noah opened his mouth and held up a finger to ask a question but thought the better of it and dropped it.

"Alright." Duncan dug Gwen in the ribs with his elbow and raised his eyebrows.

"Don't even think about it." Gwen responded quickly.

"Great. So everybody hustle on to bed because tomorrow might be more than what you could have bargained for. Usual rules apply, if you don't get killed you get to be on the show! Good thing you all signed those waivers."

"ANNNNND another reason why I hate this show so very much," Noah stated as he trudged beside Courtney upstairs to the rooms.

"At least it wasn't us going home. We're going to last another challenge and another until we crush Gwen and Duncan."

"I'm starting to worry that you might kill me before this show does."

"WOO-HOO! Cheese curds!" Called Owen as the crazy couple ran passed them to a room expectedly not filled with cheese curds.

"Oh no, you DIDN'T just tell me that you'd be sleeping naked." Leshawna's voice rang out next to them.

"I can't help it Leshawna, I feel more free in my birthday suit."

"Not around me you don't."

"Somebody… please trade with me…" A desperate, wide eyed Cody crept up and latched himself onto Noah's arm while Noah tried to shake him free.

"You can sleep in our room tonight Cody," called Heather from behind them.

Cody considered it for a second. Alejandro… Heather… "Yeah, I think I'll pass." He'd take his chances with Sierra over that. "Any other offers?"

"As entertaining as your nose whistle is when you sleep I'm hoping to awaken bright eyed and bushy tailed for the certain death the next morning."

"If there's certain death, it's your death. I have an agreement with this show regarding no death defying acts without a stunt double." Courtney cut in.

"Oooh. Isn't that nose whistle just adorable? I could sit and just listen to it for hours." Sierra made everyone jump since they hadn't realized she'd been listening.

"Kill me now." Both Cody and Noah said in unison.

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

* * *

><p>、、、、、、、、、、、、、<p>

**should Cody sneak in and snuggle up with Noah?**

**should Gwuncan be over with once and for all?**

**should Lindsay and Tyler make a triumphant return?**

**let me know your thoughts!**


	5. Romantic Picnics

**WELCOME TO **

**TOTAL DRAMA: COUPLES EDITION**

_That's right. The fifth season of Total Drama is the couples edition taking place right after Revenge of the Island._

_It will go quickly with challenges and vote offs revealing the top couple and the winner of the cash prize._

_You decide!_

_、、、、、、、、、、、、、_

* * *

><p>、、、、、、、、、、、、、<p>

"Welcome back to Total Drama: Couples Edition. Today we're going to…"

"Have the kissing contest! We've been practicing. Well, I have… with my pillow that I drew a Cody face on. It's almost as cute as the real thing…" piped up Sierra sidling beside Chris and clasping her hands together looking dreamily off into space.

"Errr no. We're going to have a romantic picnic. All except the traps of DEATH and the **giant radioactively enhanced ants** that have been specially brought in just for this challenge. But if the ants don't get ya, the bears will. And I know for certain that a specific bear that was present in Niagara is hoping for a reunion with one of our lucky contestants."

Chris gives a pointed look to Courtney who looks anything but thrilled.

"Aren't you glad all these competitions are Couples themed?"

The gang looks shiftily at each other. Seems no one is 'glad' of this fact.

"And don't look so smug Bridgette. Next thing maybe the pole will want to catch up with you. Jealous yet Geoff?"

"Not really."

"Do we really have to put Bridgette in danger to get a rise out of you? Because that might be coming up in the next segment. Speaking of danger, what happened to your eye Duncan? Seems Gwen wasn't thrilled with you trying to put the moves on her for all the world to see. Ha."

The camera pans to Courtney who looks smug.

"So here we are, Mount Royal _Park -_ Parc du Mont-Royal where each couple will set up their picnic and try to have a successfully romantic time without being taken to the giant anthills of the giant ants. Have fun!"

LATER – GWEN AND DUNCAN

"Com'on Gwen just talk to me."

"I am NOT getting naked on TV Duncan."

"Hey, I wasn't trying to make you. Besides I thought you'd want to since you didn't mind hooking up in the confessional that time… I thought you were into the whole cameras thing."

Gwen glares at him furiously and advances on him. Duncan runs for his life.

LATER – OWEN AND IZZY

Owen jumps on a giant radioactive ant and starts beating it senseless.

"Stay away from my CHEESE CURDS!"

LATER – HEATHER AND ALEJANDRO

"So you're going to make me pay…"

"As if you wouldn't be the same."

"Fine. We don't have to like each other we just have to tolerate each other until the end of this competition."

"Fine."

"But if you try to hook up with Leshawna or Courtney again I'm going to make it so you can't sit down for weeks."

Alejandro grimaced.

LATER – LESHAWNA AND HAROLD

"Could you please at least wear a towel to bed. I mean, I can't even LOOK at you right now for fear that you might be naked… or I might imagine you naked or…"

"Little help sweet thing." Harold meanwhile, completely not naked, was trying to beat away a giant ant with a picnic basket. Leshawna glanced at him and then immediately looked away.

"OK, now I can't help but picture you naked every time you speak to me…" She sighs, "This is going to be a LONG season of Total Drama this time around."

LATER - NOAH AND COURTNEY

"So do you really think there's a kissing contest?" Courtney laid out the picnic making conversation.

"Probably. And if you've seen Izzy and Owen it's like a humpback whale during mating season trying to get it on with a tuna." As much as he loved Owen he had to speak the truth, Noah shuddered. "And Sierra is probably going to suffocate Cody to death if it gets to that challenge."

"And don't even get me started on Geoff and Bridgette or 'Gwuncan'."

"I'm just glad DJ and that cod aren't in it anymore. They would have been the toughest to beat."

"So we probably should…"

"Practice?"

"But you're not allowed to enjoy it."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

From behind them a bear growled. "Looks like your friend wants to cut in." Noah mentioned drolly. Courtney screamed and ran for it.

But Noah wasn't alone either. "Hi killer ant." He gazed up at it indifferently.

LATER – CODY AND SIERRA

Sierra jumps on a giant radioactive ant and starts beating it senseless.

"Stay away from my CODAYYYYY!"

LATER – GEOFF AND BRIDGETTE

Geoff is scouting around for her. "Bridge? Bridge? BRIDGEEEEEEEEEE?"

EVEN LATER – OWEN AND IZZY

Izzy rides on the back of a giant ant. "Yee-haw!"

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

* * *

><p>、、、、、、、、、、、、、<p>

**Oh cliffhanger. Where is Bridgette?**

**Will she be back?**

**Next chapter, an elimination AND a couples switch.**

**Who will go with who for the night?**


	6. Switch

**WELCOME TO **

**TOTAL DRAMA: COUPLES EDITION**

_That's right. The fifth season of Total Drama is the couples edition taking place right after Revenge of the Island._

_It will go quickly with challenges and vote offs revealing the top couple and the winner of the cash prize._

_You decide!_

_、、、、、、、、、、、、、_

* * *

><p>、、、、、、、、、、、、、<p>

That night after the challenge Chris assembled everyone in the foyer of the main cottage. "So since Bridgette has gone missing, that means that Bridgette and Geoff are out. And don't worry we have the RCMP out there looking for her, I'm sure she's safe and sound."

Chris laughed at Duncan. "Nice other black eye dude. Looking good. Seems the relationship with Gwen is working out really nice there… not."

"By the time Chef and the other contestants get back there probably won't be many of you left. So maybe we should do a reward challenge next…"

The contestants look at Chris eagerly.

"NOT!" He laughs.

Noah rolls his eyes. "Like no one saw that coming."

"But today we're going to shake it up a bit. The remaining contestants are going to be spending the night with someone that is not their partner. Interesting. You get the choice and you have the next ten seconds to decide or I'm pairing Courtney with the bear."

"You can't do that!"

"Ten, nine…" Chris proved he could by starting the countdown.

Gwen walked over to Cody and gave him a bashful look and he took her hand and sighed contentedly with an angered Sierra beside him.

Duncan, annoyed at how quickly Gwen paired up with Cody walked right over to Courtney and grabbed her hand which Courtney yanked away from him but she stayed by him with the hint of a smile nonetheless.

"Goodbye my sweet…" said Harold dramatically to Leshawna before he walked over to Heather, who sighed but stayed beside him.

Alejandro looked hopefully at Leshawna who held a hand out in front of her, stopping him. "Na-uh. I remember what you did to me third season. I've got the memory of an elephant boy."

Noah, running out of options walked over to Izzy, casting a smile at Owen that it was all cool and Owen could trust him not to steal his crazy girlfriend.

Alejandro reluctantly made his way to Sierra's side who was still weeping over Cody and tried awkwardly to comfort her.

And lastly Owen paired up with Leshawna who he pulled into a bone crushing hug and she managed to push away from him (being the only person to date so far that could).

LATER – ALEJANDRO AND SIERRA

"Why…" s-s-sob "Doesn't" s-s-sob "Cody" s-s-sob "love… maaaaeeeeeeeee!"

Alejandro considered being nice and telling her what she wanted to hear but after two straight hours of her crying he gave up. "Because you're clingy, desperate and needy. No guy wants that. And you drool."

Sierra just cried harder and Alejandro groaned.

LATER – HEATHER AND HAROLD

"So you and I… paired again… if I wasn't in love with my bodacious Leshawna I would say it was fate."

Heather shuddered.

LATER – NOAH AND IZZY

"And then there were two."

"Shhh... do you hear the moose?"

Noah couldn't help but have a hint of amusement on his face even though Izzy was the queen of crazy. There were worse people to be stuck with. Exhibit CIT Courtney. Exhibit Stalker Sierra. It took Courtney all of one second to be paired with Duncan. He knew nothing would have changed from the days of her drooling over him like he was a piece of steak.

"As much as you're a step up from my previous partner…" he considered it, "no, you're actually not. But what is it with you and moose this season?"

Izzy snapped out of her trance. "Isn't it supposed to be meese?"

The amusement left him. "No."

And he missed Courtney (and her sanity). Now THAT was a shocker.

LATER – OWEN AND LESHAWNA

"Well at least I'm not picturing YOU naked…" Leshawna started and then stopped, gaping at Owen before, "Uh oh. Now I did" And then shrieking and running to the bathroom and rinsing her eyes repeatedly with soap.

LATER – CODY AND GWEN

"Thanks." Gwen said sitting on the edge of the bed with Cody.

Cody was confused. "Anytime."

"For being my partner."

"Oh definitely anytime, if you need me I'm your man."

Gwen gave a small smile. "Sometimes I think you were right. I mean Duncan can be a jerk at times and then others… I don't know." She shook her head, seeming confused.

"Oh I completely know." Cody had NO IDEA what she was talking about but he thought it was just best to fake it.

"I can't believe it. I mean I feel like I've done a full circle. After Island and Action and World Tour and now this… there's always been you…" Something in her voice seemed to soften.

"Yeah…" repeated Cody pensively, completely unaware of what was about to happen.

"And even though you have your…" she looked for a delicate way to put it, "quirks. You've always been loyal to me."

"That's right," replied Cody having no idea where she was going with this not until she gave another unsure smile and then leaned in and closed the distance between them, giving him a nerve-filled but brief kiss and then her eyes flew open wide and she started freaking out.

"What did I just do?"

Cody touched his fingers to his lips processing it. "You… kissed me. You kissed me." He was getting more excited by the moment. Gwen just looked scared and shuffled backwards away from Cody. "You actually…" he never looked so happy. "YA-HOOOO!"

Gwen groaned and grabbed a pillow that she pressed so hard to her face it seemed like she was trying to suffocate herself… and she was.

LATER – DUNCAN AND COURTNEY

Duncan paced around Courtney. "So…"

"So…"

"That geek better not be trying to touch her."

"I still don't know why he'd WANT to." Courtney turned away from Duncan with a humph. She was in denial, she wanted to hate them both so badly.

"You know we MIGHTEN have not broken up if you learned to lighten up a little."

"You know we MIGHTEN have not broken up if you learned to not kiss other girls."

"But NOAH… really?" He gave her a skeptical look.

"There are worse people in the world to be paired with." Like Ezekiel. Or Duncan himself. "At least he doesn't go around kissing other girls."

"Probably because he'd have to win the one million and PAY a girl just to breathe on him."

She wanted to refute it but it was most likely true, so instead Courtney lightened up a little, just as Duncan had wanted and gave him a small grin, shifting slightly so she could see him better, arms still crossed. "I WISH you made it easier to hate you."

"Yeah, but I'm sexy, what are you going to do?" He tried to remain nonchalant and she just laughed.

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

* * *

><p>、、、、、、、、、、、、、<p>

**Gwen kissing Cody**

**Courtney flirting with Duncan**

**Has the world gone mad?**

**What will become of Gwuncan, Nourtney and Coderra?**

**Review your thoughts!**


	7. Outburst

**WELCOME TO **

**TOTAL DRAMA: COUPLES EDITION**

_That's right. The fifth season of Total Drama is the couples edition taking place right after Revenge of the Island._

_It will go quickly with challenges and vote offs revealing the top couple and the winner of the cash prize._

_You decide!_

_、、、、、、、、、、、、、_

* * *

><p>、、、、、、、、、、、、、<p>

Gwen unsurprisingly didn't get much sleep the night before. Cody was back to following her around like a puppy dog and she was calling herself 'stupid' every time she got the chance. If she saw herself in a passing mirror she would say "stupid". If she saw herself in a spoon she would say "stupid".

"I can't believe you…" he started over breakfast with a dreamy look in his eye.

"Shhh…" she kicked him hard under the table, "no one is supposed to know."

"Ohhh. Like a secret relationship."

Gwen was quick to shoot that idea down. "No! There is no relationship! It was only one kiss!" Problem was she did it louder than she anticipated and the rest of the dining hall heard her.

Duncan and Sierra both stood up, infuriated, "WHAT?"

"Yes." Exclaimed Heather. "My record is broken!"

"Ha ha. Payback." Exclaimed Courtney.

"You kissed Cody?" Sierra remained stunned. "I can't believe you! I gave you the best years of my life and this is how you repay me? THIS is how?"

Cody looked extremely guilty at Sierra and stood up to explain. "Look. Sierra. I can explain…" He was torn, he glanced hurriedly between Sierra and Gwen and finally decided on Sierra. She beat up a shark for him and a group of monkeys. The choice was pretty clear and the floor was his. "Look um…" he chucked, "we all know that I'd been waiting for this for a long time,"

"Mmm hmm" agreed Leshawna while everyone else was nodding along. Cody had been chasing after Gwen forever.

"But I have to say it wasn't exactly how I imagined it to be. And it was nice that she wasn't trying to make me choke on her gum or cause instant pain to my lips or suffocate me but the truth is… I actually like those things in some bizarre way and I missed you…" he turned quickly to Gwen, "not to say that I didn't enjoy the kiss Gwen."

Sierra practically melted. Gwen wasn't mad at Cody's response at making peace with Sierra. It was kind of sweet and it let her off the hook.

"Oh Cody!"

Cody was definitely not ready for what came next. Sierra rushed at him and started kissing him all over his face and he was flailing trying to hang on to anything for a life support but at least he was really happy when doing so.

"I missed you too Harold, get over here." Leshawna said smiling, her realization was that imagining Harold naked was FAR better than imaging Owen naked but not quite as good as imaging Alejandro naked, fine piece of man candy that he was.

"Heather," Alejandro stated, walking up and sitting beside her, putting a hand on her shoulder. It was a mutual understanding despite the lack of sappiness.

"Alejandro."

At least she didn't call him Al. He appreciated that and her, but he wouldn't go telling anyone… he was still supposed to despise her.

"Oh Izzy I missed you so much." Owen said, putting an arm around her and then rubbed bacon on his face. "Oh bacon I missed you so much."

Only two more couples left to reunite Noah met Courtney's eyes. It was another mutual understanding even though Courtney glanced back at Duncan momentarily.

"I missed your sanity. But strangely not much else."

"I missed your," lack of enthusiasm in all things? It was hard to think of something. So she lied. "Input."

"Input? Surely you can do better than that." He wasn't expecting a miracle of compliments here but that was pretty much as vague as you could get.

Input was the most positive thing she could think of. "I missed your… annoying voice? Your counter-productiveness?"

"Forget it." Now he wished he hadn't asked.

Duncan was still looking shocked. Gwen frowned. Everyone else was saying they missed each other so she felt obligated. "I missed… you?"

"While kissing that dweeb?"

"Yes?"

Duncan wasn't buying it.

"Duncan I'm sorry. I was just angry with you because of the fight from yesterday and sometimes you can be… kind of a jerk."

"So every time I'm a jerk you're going to turn around and kiss someone else?" Then she was going to do that a lot...

"No, that's not it… it's just…" she wished she knew how to justify it. She was vulnerable and Cody was there. "Things have been really tense ever since Courtney joined the competition."

Duncan caught Courtney's eye. Maybe they were. Sometimes he didn't know what he wanted.

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

* * *

><p>、、、、、、、、、、、、、<p>

**Coderra remains strong, but what about Gwuncan?**

**Will Duncan use Courtney to get revenge?**

**All that and a challenge next!**


	8. Cuffed

**WELCOME TO **

**TOTAL DRAMA: COUPLES EDITION**

_That's right. The fifth season of Total Drama is the couples edition taking place right after Revenge of the Island._

_It will go quickly with challenges and vote offs revealing the top couple and the winner of the cash prize._

_You decide!_

_、、、、、、、、、、、、、_

* * *

><p>、、、、、、、、、、、、、<p>

"Next competition. But first. Let's see that kiss of Gwen and Cody's in slow motion. I am so glad that I can do this whenever I want. Infrared cameras, best idea ever invented."

"Actually that would be the burrito."

"Truer words have never been spoken Owen."

Chris laughed as he watched the kiss all over again and Gwen saying "What did I just do?" on camera.

"Yes Gwen what DID you just do? As funny as that was, now we have something else for you do to. You've sung romantic songs to each other. You've had romantic picnics. Next you're…"

"Kissing competition! EEE!" Sierra jumped up and down excitedly, while Cody exhaustedly motioned a frantic no on that. He was already all kissed out.

"No. But I dig the enthusiasm."

In the time that Chris was talking and distracting them interns came around all of them and handcuffed each couple together.

Heather looked down. "Handcuffs? Really?"

"I thought since everyone missed their partners so much to have some fun with you all. Each couple has a different set of keys to find to their cuffs. If you get them off you're still in the competition. If you don't, you're sent packing like Geoff and Bridgette. Speaking of Bridgette, we eventually found her as Queen of the Killer Radioactive Ants. She's being treated like royalty and Geoff just can't compete. Oooh. Harsh."

Noah stood closer to Courtney noticing the looks she was giving Duncan and heaved a heavy sigh.

"Really? This again? How many times do you have to go salivating after Duncan like a starved retriever?"

"I wasn't salivating. I'm still angry at him. He got exactly what he deserved from Gwen. They both deserve each other."

Noah didn't buy it. "And the fact that you're more interested in what he's doing than the one you're cuffed to is such a testament to that."

Courtney spun her head around. "Are you jealous Noah?" She never would have believed that he'd actually be jealous but she was interested now, and a little flattered if he was.

"Of your attention to Duncan? Sure. Every guy wants girls salivating over them like a piece of meat." He was sarcastic.

"You are totally jealous!'

He shrugged and looked away evasively. "If you want to partner with him then it's fine by me. I can get out of here quicker. Everybody wins. But for now we really need to find that key."

"Well I'm not looking until you admit that you're jealous."

Noah rolled his eyes, "I'm soooo jealous" he said sounding as if he didn't mean it. "I want to be a big ape who can get your attention too." He droned on.

The insincerity wasn't hard to catch. "You are the most annoying person that's ever been on Total Drama."

"Thank you. Now can we search?"

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

* * *

><p>、、、、、、、、、、、、、<p>

**Someone is GOING HOME next chapter.**

**who will it be?**

**And remember to check out and send in characters for the OC edition of this story up now!**


	9. Tough Break

**WELCOME TO **

**TOTAL DRAMA: COUPLES EDITION**

_That's right. The fifth season of Total Drama is the couples edition taking place right after Revenge of the Island._

_It will go quickly with challenges and vote offs revealing the top couple and the winner of the cash prize._

_You decide!_

_、、、、、、、、、、、、、_

* * *

><p>、、、、、、、、、、、、、<p>

Later neither Noah or Courtney were any closer to finding the key. They lay on the couch together exhausted in the parlor. Alejandro and Heather were still outside searching. Duncan and Gwen were on different chairs not facing each other, each glaring stubbornly away. Sierra and Cody had been the first ones to find the key but Sierra wasn't letting Cody have it, she threw it out the window. She wanted to stay cuffed. Harold and Leshawna had also found a key but even though they weren't cuffed were still spending time together going through some of Leshawna's gossip magazines. Owen apparently found the key too but "accidentally" ate it.

"Great, so we're going home." Noah assumed but was too lazy to search more now.

"No. I bribed one of the interns into looking for it for us."

"You're amazing." Another half-masked sarcastic quip.

By the time it hit midnight everyone was exhausted. No intern had showed up for Courtney. Basically everyone was screwed except for Harold and Leshawna who were sitting by themselves reading the tabloids. "Oh she did NOT just say that about us. Blainley said that the Couples Edition is a fraud and all of us are basically faking it. Ooohhh that girl has got it coming!"

When Chris entered everyone lazily looked over to him. Gwen was annoyed knowing they must have been going home now. "You can pick locks easily. You didn't even try Duncan!"

"You could have asked me." He stated nonchalantly playing with his pocket knife. Gwen resisted giving him another black eye.

"Well well… look what we have here. Five couples still cuffed together. Congratulations Harold, Leshawna… buutttt…" he paused dramatically, "unfortunately for you that means you'll be going home."

Leshawna stood up, outraged. "Beady eyed white boy say WHAT?"

All the other couples grinned at each other.

"Since there's five of them and one of you, majority rules and the people that write this show, i.e. ME. So get out of here, pack your bags, say your heartfelt goodbyes to the one million you now have no chance of winning." Chris chuckled. "I love this gig."

Harold had to hold Leshawna back. "Let me at him, just let me at him…"

"And then there were five. Chef and the other contestants are nowhere to be seen. Bridgette is living it up as an Ant Queen. Chris is a rhyming machine. Keeping it real until the next Total Drama: Couples Edition."

Courtney and Noah left rubbing their wrists and then naturally from the last twelve hours their hands gravitated toward each others for a split second. "Victory" stated Noah. "I always enjoy them more when you don't have to work for it."

Courtney pushed him aside and walked past him into their room. She finally rounded on him. "You know, how do I know you even WANT this? How do I know that you're not just going to get to the final two and hand the prize over to Owen and Izzy or something like that?"

"You're just going to have to trust me."

"And why exactly should I do that?"

"Because I haven't lied to you yet? I have one of those trustworthy faces? Chris' recommendation letter that he never ended up giving me?"

"Oh yeah? What about you being jealous?"

He sighed not going to cover up another lie now when he was talking about honesty. Instead he just pled indifference. So what? "What about it?"

"So you're admitting it?"

"Of course I'm admitting it. Guys like Duncan usually get the attention of girls like you. Why shouldn't I be jealous?" He was so matter of fact when he said it like he was pointing out something everyone knew.

"Oh." Courtney blushed. Noah didn't catch on how she was thinking about this. She just left the room and got ready for bed feeling good for the confirmation she'd gotten.

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

* * *

><p>、、、、、、、、、、、、、<p>

**I had to put in a short Noah/Courtney moment there.**

**Poor Harold/Leshawna but they get a chance to help out Luca and Rose in the OC edition.**

**Characters still badly needed before I can update the OC edition, so get over there and send in a character! Chris is going to have lots of fun with them, so you'll be glad you did!**


	10. Season Four

**WELCOME TO **

**TOTAL DRAMA: COUPLES EDITION**

_That's right. The fifth season of Total Drama is the couples edition taking place right after Revenge of the Island._

_It will go quickly with challenges and vote offs revealing the top couple and the winner of the cash prize._

_You decide!_

_、、、、、、、、、、、、、_

* * *

><p>、、、、、、、、、、、、、<p>

"And welcome to another nail biting episode of Total Drama Couples Edition. We see if the rest of the contestants can fight it out amongst themselves or if a newcomer will come out on top and clouds above the rest. Clouds literally as this week we take to the skies." Chris announced in the lobby setup of the show.

Chef stood there looking haggard with five new competitors behind him.

None of them looking particularly thrilled to be there.

"But first, I'm pleased to say that our forth season competitors have made it. Yes, those revenge of the island folk are finally here. How was the trip?" Every one of them glared angrily at Chris.

He laughed it off and rubbed his hands together, getting into the introducing. "Lets have a big welcome for Dakota and Sam. Dakota may be back to her original size but she is still a little on the orange side." Dakota was indeed orange, but she still smiled for the camera, even despite the large bags under her eyes.

"And Sam who has..." Chris paused as he noticed Sam with a game console. "Where did you get that?"

"Me?" Sam pointed to himself and then laughed sheepishly. "Oh, I always keep a spare in my socks."

Snatching it away, Chris pouted at him and crossed his arms. "Think of this like a romantic retreat and you wouldn't play a game console on a romantic retreat. You have your girlfriend to think of."

"Hello?" Said girlfriend didn't care. She was preoccupied answering her phone which gave a sharp ring. "Orange is the new white, I'm getting so much interest since the last season." She said aside to Chris referring to her permanent change in skin tone.

"Interrrrrnnnnns!"

A boy came out who took the phone out of her hands and threw it to the ground as a bunch of the interns came out and stomped on it in a circle. A dismayed Dakota was patted on the back by her boyfriend a couple of times.

"Moving on, next couple. We have Mike and Zoey." Both of them have their arms around each other and smile.

Mike and Zoey have been happily dating since the end of the season and haven't looked back since but we also have to introduce... Anna Maria and Vito."

Anna Maria came and pulled Mike's arm over towards her and away from Zoey. Zoey pulled harder on Mike's other arm and the tug of war continued between the girls.

"It's a good thing none of your other personalities hooked up last season Mike or you'd be in a whole world of trouble... Well, more trouble that you're in now."

Mike was released and pulled on his collar nervously after popping his shoulder back into place.

"To make it fair Mike, if Vito gets eliminated there is no turning back into Vito unless you want some serious disqualification... And if Mikes the one being eliminated... Well you're just going to have to have that shirt off all the time."

"I second that!" Cat-called Sierra from the side. "Go Vito!"

"We were going to invite Scott and Fang the shark to participate too, seeing as swallowing whole is an awful lot like kissing but apparently Scott is still going through some intense physical therapy..." Chris sighed. "Too bad. Even though we will invite him back some time to catch up with his toothy friend for the cameras. There'll be plenty of time for that in the aftermath party and we'll get it all on camera for all of you to experience the happy reunion. Maybe new couples will form, maybe old ones will split, but there's plenty more drama ahead on Total Drama Couples Edition."

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

* * *

><p>、、、、、、、、、、、、、<p>

**I haven't updated in forever!  
><strong>

**Oh, I'm looking for more people to RP TD on Tumblr. **

**Just search the tags for Total Drama RP and chat to some of the RPers about who to be (Courtney! Um... whoever you want to be) if you want.  
><strong>

**It's really fun!  
><strong>

**Until next time.  
><strong>


End file.
